


Into the Anomaly

by pamma430



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamma430/pseuds/pamma430
Summary: Based on a plot I saw on twitter! What is Bellamy and Clarke had to time travel back to the time before the apocalypse to find Becca and save Clarke's mind? What if once there, they had to fit in by finding jobs, an apartment and a way to live nearly 100 years before they even existed.





	Into the Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a plot idea that @elizamcrley posted on twitter!! I read it and just had to run with it! Not sure how well this is going to go, but I hope you all enjoy it!

As Clarke stood there, staring at the anomaly, her mind was racing. The moments that led to this had come at her fast and furious and to say her mind was racing would be an extreme understatement. Just a few days ago, the mind drive containing Josephine had been removed and her mind had cleared itself of the Prime, thanks to Gabriel. It had been a long process, and now there was fear that given the opportunity, Clarke’s brain would be used again because of the neural mesh left behind by the chip. That was all what led to this, Clarke staring into the anomaly as she prepared to go through it.

“Are you actually doing this, Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice rang over the sound of the anomaly, causing Clarke to turn around to look at him.

“We need to find Becca, Bellamy. So what option do I really have? They’re going to use my brain again and hope that the Prime sticks, so I need to find out how to remove the neural mesh.” Clarke spoke to him, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. “The anomaly will drop me into the time in which I’ll best find her, so this is the plan.” She confirmed, turning back to face the anomaly as Bellamy came to stand beside her.

“Then I’m coming with you.” Bellamy stated, and when Clarke began to refuse, he simply shook his head before continuing. “I just got you back, Clarke. I’m not letting you do this alone. Who knows where this thing is going to drop you.” 

Standing there, side by side, Clarke knew that they were about to enter the unknown. This anomaly had no reason, and instead would drop them at the location they would likely find Becca. The unknown worried her, but knowing that she had Bellamy by her side would definitely make it better.

“Well, here goes nothing then.” Clarke sighed out, reaching out to take Bellamy’s hand and running towards the anomaly, being instantly sucked up by the swirling green mass.

What seemed like moments later, Clarke and Bellamy were launched into a new world, which was actually an old world, landing on the ground as they were. If anyone around them had noticed, they didn’t make it obvious. After Bellamy stood, Clarke reached out for the hand he put out to help her up as they both looked around for any sign of where they were.

Looking up at the tallest building they could see, there was a time and date running around on the screen, the date reading May 1, 2045. Six full years before the first Nuclear Apocalypse that had wiped Earth, and almost 100 years before either Bellamy or Clarke existed.

“Well, welcome to the past.” Clarke said under her breath, just loud enough for Bellamy to hear. She had no idea what they were in for, but also knew that they had one mission: to find Becca and save her mind.


End file.
